A large number of electronic devices have been widely used in data center environments such as computer rooms, control centers, network wiring closets and the like. Examples of electronic devices may include, but are not limited to, servers, storage devices, routers, switches, and monitors. With the increase of electronic devices, determining a physical position of an electronic device is of vital importance to system maintenance, hardware configuration change, hardware failure diagnosis, application migration, etc. For example, when an electronic device in a data center fails, device administrators need to correctly and rapidly find the electronic device from a large number of electronic devices so as to recover or replace the electronic device.